The present invention relates to a configuration of an on-screen image in a mobile telecommunications handset terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for configuring an on-screen image which is displayed upon connecting of an earphone to a terminal capable of providing a multimedia service.
Developments in mobile telecommunications technology have enabled a mobile telecommunications handset to support a variety of multimedia service, in addition to a basic voice service. To meet various demands of customers, terminals offer multimedia services such as a motion picture player, an MP3 audio file player and a TV receiver, in addition to a basic service such as a voice service and an SMS (Short Message Service).
An additional device may be provided to a terminal to support the multimedia service more effectively. For example, an earphone or headset may be connected to the terminal to allow a user to privately enjoy the multimedia service without disturbing others in the vicinity.
However, only an active operational state of the mobile telecommunications handset is displayed in an indicator area on the terminal display screen when the earphone is connected. This requires a user to manually search for a function menu from which to select a multimedia application in order to enjoy the multimedia service.